


With Care

by angel_ponders



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_ponders/pseuds/angel_ponders
Summary: After the apocalypse, Aziraphale finds a kitten outside of his shop.





	With Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short start and there will be at least one more chapter, but I’m not sure where it’ll go from there. Subscribe if you’re interested in random bits of kitten fluff to show up as the mood strikes. As this rolls along, the rating may or may not go up, depending on where Crowley and Aziraphale take me. 
> 
> Don’t expect a schedule or defined arc. This is going to be a random fluff fest.

A summer thunderstorm rolled in as they drove back to Aziraphale’s shop from the Ritz. It was an unexpected storm, but so much of the past few days had been unexpected that they hardly paid it any mind. 

 

By the time they pulled up to the curb it was raining harder than any summer storm Aziraphale could remember over the past several decades.  He idly wondered if the apocalypse had somehow thrown the weather pattern askew. What kind of long term repercussions would they see? Had Adam truly reset everything, or would there be remnants of the Apocalypse That Didn’t in their future?

 

“Next week, same time?” Crowley asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly at the angel.

 

“Yes. Or sooner,” Aziraphale said, hoping that since they had more free time, perhaps they could spend more time with each other. Still, he hesitated at his own forwardness and tried to walk back the suggestion slightly. “If you’d like, of course.”

 

“Neither of us have much else on our plates,” Crowley said, glancing over the dashboard as the rain pounded against the hood.  He turned his attention back to his angel. “Perhaps tomorrow?”

 

“Perhaps.”  He knew he was blushing slightly, but after six thousand years he was sure Crowley could read him even without the very physical human reactions to things.  “Good night Crowley.”

 

“Night, angel.”

 

Aziraphale exited the Bentley and made his way quickly to the front door of his shop.  He was soaked to the bone in seconds, but when he got to the shelter under the small overhang he willed away the moisture with a thought.  Who would lecture him about overusing miracles now? He had some space from heaven… for a while anyway. Still, old habits died hard and he found himself unlocking the front of his shop the old fashioned way - the  _ human  _ way.  He’d grown so very used to most things in his life being done this way and that provably wouldn’t change.

 

Before he could disappear into his shop for the night, however, he was distracted by a very small, but very distressed noise.  An average human ear likely wouldn’t have heard the tiny squeak above the sound of rain on the pavement, but his angelic hearing plucked out the desperate sound above the noise. It was practically an instinct.  Something nearby was anguished and needed help and his hearing became hyper focused on it without even trying.

 

He stepped back out of the doorway slightly, peering around the corner to where he thought he heard the sound.  It took him only a moment to locate the source. A tiny calico kitten had tucked herself up next to his building, trying her best to shield herself from the sudden downpour.

 

“Oh heavens,” Azirphale gasped, racing back out into the rain the pluck the kitten off the street.  “Oh dear. Where on earth did you come from?”

 

He held her close to his chest, momentarily considering miracling the rain off her like he did for himself moments ago, but he decided against it. The sudden sensation across the kitten’s tiny body would likely shock her, possibly killing her out of fright or, at the very least, traumatizing her. The human way wasn’t always a  _ bad _ thing. In many situations it was the  _ preferred _ thing.  This was precisely one of those situations.

 

“You poor dear,” he said, gently miracling the fireplace on and grabbing a dry towel from the cupboard. 

 

He wrapped her up in the towel and took a seat in the worn leather chair near the fire.  His first priority was to dry the poor creature before her body temperature dropped and her life was at risk.  It was a warm storm, sure, but she was so tiny. She needed to get dry and comfortable if she was going to make it though.  Then after that was accomplished... he wasn’t sure what he needed to do next.  He wasn’t even sure how old she was.

 

He’d had millennia watching creatures grow, but he was far from an expert on the topic.  He knew the basics of life for all creatures, but when it came to the specifics of each ones life cycles there were some noticeable gaps.  He reached back through his memory to try and compare her to other kittens he’d encountered in his past. She was two months old, maybe? Give or take a couple weeks.  What did kittens that young eat?  What type of medical care should he seek for her?  Was it even a _her_?

 

He was sure he had a book on cat care somewhere, but for now he just wanted to get her dry.  She’d be okay for a little while as he accomplished that, a thing least.  His angelic hearing could detect that her heart beat was strong.  Her skin was already beginning to warm under his fingers.  He didn’t know specifics, sure, but this felt basic.

 

As he gently held her his mind began to wander. He surely couldn’t keep her, could he? But what else was he to do? She’d shown up here post apocalypse, desperate and alone, and he was a damn angel. Wasn’t it his duty to care for such a creature?  What would Crowley think?

 

_Crowley_. 

 

He carefully maneuvered his cell phone out of his pocket, dreading having to use the complicated contraption, but knowing it was the best option at the moment. His shop phone was too far away and the kitten had grown rather comfortable in the towel on his lap.  In fact, she may have been dozing off slightly.  But he wanted to seek Crowley’s advice on the situating.  

 

If he knew Crowley, he’d likely want to take a nap for a few days after all they’d been through, but he’d also probably know a fair deal about cats. He recalled a particular stray back in Egypt that’d grown fond of Crowley’s home so many millennia ago.  I’m fact, that cat had kittens at some point, just a couple decades before Christ.  Crowley was _perfect_ to give him some advice on this particular matter.

 

Aziraphale snapped a picture of the little being, opting to use the visual instead of words.  If Crowley had actually gone to sleep, he could ignore the picture of the kitten showing up on his phone without warning. But if he was awake he could respond accordingly if he so desired.  The picture conveyed most of what he wanted to get across anyway.  

 

There. Perfect plan!

 

Within seconds Crowley was calling him back.  The demon hadn’t gone to sleep after all.

 

“What on earth is  _ that? _ ” Crowley drawled.

 

“It appears to be a kitten.”

 

“Well I know that much. But where did she come from?”

 

“She was outside the shop. Crowley, do you know how to care for young cats? I’m afraid I don’t have much experience in this particular area.”

 

“You keeping her?”

 

“For now.  Long enough that she’ll need to eat. She’s old enough for solid food I believe.”

 

“She is. Do you have any?”

 

”I might have some canned salmon.  That should be alright, shouldn’t it?”

 

Crowley sighed on the other end of the line.

 

“Sit tight, angel. I’m coming over.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to. Just tell me what to do and-“

 

“I’m coming over.” Then the line went dead.

 

Aziraphale looked down at his phone for a moment.  He’d wanted to see Crowley again soon, but that’d been an unexpectedly fast turn around. But then again, unexpected was, after all, par for the course now it seemed.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
